Eclipse
by DL3K
Summary: Several years after Vyse and crew resink Soltis, two messengers from a lost civilization come with a desperate plea and an immense challenge... Prologue and Chapter 1 updated and edited, Chapters 2 and 3 added
1. Prolouge and Introduction

Introduction: Green

Daigo, Emperor of Yofutoma, scowled. It was midnight on Tenkou Island. A cool breeze came from the west and the dew was just starting to form. He had been working nonstop on another speech for days, yet he could not get it right. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up and something hit his back. Daigo swirled around to meet his attacker. Only, there was no attacker, just a plant. Had it been there before? However, something was very wrong. The moisture that was constantly in the air had disappeared, and it was suddenly very warm. Daigo looked to the Blue Moon for comfort. His jaw dropped. The Blue Moon was a violent green.

Prologue: Tempest

5 years previous:

Tempus fought the wheel as his ship, Spirit of The Apocalypse, was bashed, rolled and otherwise violently thrown about. It had been five years since he and his crew had been sent off on a desperate mission to seek aid. The forces his people had sealed away so long ago had recently cut off his communication with his homeland. He was alone with his crew. They were lost and weathered. If he didn't find help soon, his home would be lost forever. Heck, if he didn't find ANYONE soon, he'd be stuck in the mud of the planet's surface. It was amazing the Spirit had lasted this long. She was a good ship-the best in the fleet-He would be sad to see her go… He shook his head and muttered, "Snap out of it Tempus!" He must remember, he was not on this mission for his sake. He was on it for his crew, his people, for all of Arcadia.

"Temp? You still out there?" That was Tempus' younger sister, Nesmary. "Your shift's up."

"I'm here," Tempus replied, "I don't think its wise for me to go to sleep in the middle of this storm. You don't mind me stealing your watch do you, Marr?"

"Not if you don't mind me stayen' up here to bug you."

"Fair enough Marr, I could use the company."

"How long will this storm last?"

"Three minutes to another five years."

"What kind of answer is that Temp?"

"Listen Marr, for all I know this could be a sky rift."

"Hey! Don't snap at me. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Ha ha! Sorry. We're in the same boat now, so to speak. I'm just a little edgy right now. I owe you a loqua when we get out of this."

"Durn straight!"

"On top of that, my hand to hand combat skills are terrible. Without you, I'd be a goner."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You don't know anything about fighting on the ground, but you're the best sailor in Nocturne, and your tactical prowess are second to none."

"Thanks! Anyways, I've lost so many bar fights that I've learned to avoid them."

Nesmary grinned. "That's what you get for hanging out in sailors taverns." She replied.

"I have to be on level terms with my crew!" Tempus protested.

"Hey! I see a star!" Marr pointed to a speck of light in the distance.

"Your right! We should be out of this storm by morning!" It was Tempus' turn to grin. "Let's get cracking!"

Together, they prepared for the long night ahead.


	2. Vyse the Legend

CHAPTER 1: Vyse the Legend

Back in the present:

Vyse awoke to the sounds of pursuit, as shouts rang out through the mourning air. "Get back here, you perverted freak!" That was Aika's voice.

"Ah! She's gonna kill me! She's gonna kill me!" That was Peco, the Delphinus'es new Ixa-'Takan chief gunner. The kid had great aim, but he always "accidentally" walked in on Aika when she was in a less than modest situation.

Vyse sighed. He'd better get up and mediate. Vyse always mediated for his friends and crew. He wanted to be someone they could trust, and anyway, with hotheads like Aika, his childhood friend, around, nothing would be solved… He got up, got dressed, and went outside, where a spectacle awaited him.

As Vyse stepped through the Yofutoman style door, he couldn't help but grin in amusement.

Peco, a very short fifteen year old Ixa-'Takan, ran from a wet Aika wrapped in a bath towel.

"Oh dear, poor Aika, this is the 3rd time this week, time isn't it?" Asked a voice behind him. Vyse turned around, and saw Fina. Fina wore a silver jacket, a blue skin-tight super short shirt, and a long blue skirt. Next to her, floated silver blob with a tail and an eye patch. That was Cupil. Cupil was a creature from the long gone Silver Civilization, as well as Fina's guardian and pet/friend.

Vyse smiled at her. "Why don't you go to the meeting room? I'm going to the lookout tower, to clean this mess up.

Fina returned his smile. "OK. Meet me there, alright?"

Vyse, who was already halfway down the ramp to ground level, turned around, winked, and nodded. Her smile deepened as she followed him to the elevator. Vyse waited for her, and pressed the top two buttons on the elevator for "meeting room" and "lookout tower." Fina silently got off at the first stop. Vyse went on. When he arrived at the tower, he spoke to the active lookout, Ley. Ley was an "optical specialist," whatever that meant. He used odd gadgets he called "Sonar" and "radar" to find things incredibly far away, similar to Vyse's eyepatch. The lookout tower also had a "Speaker System," or "Intercom." Aika called it the inty. It was a gift from Emperor Enrique of Valua, and it ran on yellow moonstones. It amplified someone's voice so that the entire island could hear him or her. Enrique also gave Vyse the Delphinus, the most famous airship in Arcadia, the ship with the strength of a Gigas. With that ship, Vyse, Aika, Fina, The current Emperor of Valua (Enrique,) A gruff old one-armed-sailor, the late Drachma, and a carefree pirate looking for "The Good Life"-whatever that is-named Gilder saved the world.

Ley greeted Vyse with his usual enthusiasm. Vyse asked him if he could use the intercom.

"Sure, Captain. Go right ahead," replied Ley, "Quite a problem you've got on your hands this mourning."

"That's why I'm here," answered Vyse as he fiddled with "the inty." When he finished, alarms began to sound, and his voiced boomed across Crescent Isle. "Everyone to their emergency stations! All commanding officers will report to the meeting room at once! Gunner Peco, report to the meeting room at once! This message will repeat!" Vyse was glad that he had the foresight to record messages like this. Every crewmember along with the commanding officers could be ordered to the meeting room during an emergency with the push of a button. Of course, he rarely used it for that purpose. It was usually for drills or messes like this one. He had a drill every month, and it was about time for another one anyway.

Ley grinned. "Since this is my emergency station, should I look out for more 'emergencies' like that uneaten sandwich outside your cabin?"

"I'm glad you have a goal in life." Vyse shot back, as he, returning the grin, headed back down to the meeting room.

Ley, continuing to grin, returned to watching the sky.

As Vyse entered the room, he scowled at the mess that awaited him. Aika was on one side of the room, wearing only a bath towel and a look of hatred in her eyes. She stared maliciously at Peco, who was cowering on the other side of the room. He had covered his eyes with his hands, but he was peeking. In the middle of it all stood Fina.

Fina stood with her arms outstretched towards Peco and Aika. There was a bundle of orange clothes at her feet.

"Alright, what happened?" Demanded Vyse with a deeper scowl.

"Aika spoke first, "This PERVERT," She said glowering at Peco, "had the audacity to peek at me while I was bathing!"

"I didn't know you were there!" protested Peco; "I wanted to take a bath!"

"THAT WAS THE WOMEN'S BATH!" retorted Aika angrily, "AND, if you were there to take a bath, why did you keep your clothes on, and bring a hollow tube to breath out of?"

"Ah, I…"

"Quiet! Both of you!" snapped Vyse. "I think you both have said your part," Vyse continued, "Peco, you will clean the harbor and swab the decks of the Delphinus and the Mari Tempe every day this week."-The Mari Tempe was Vyse's scoutship, and his prized possession. He loved clipper ships, and the Mari Tempe fit the bill. She was modeled after his father's ship, the Albatross II, and with her new sails and state of the art cannons, she was by no means weak. Vyse sailed her whenever he felt particularly down. -"You not only lied to and peeked at a commanding officer, you lied to your captain," Peco's terror turned into anger and a look of despair. Vyse gave him a small reassuring smile and continued, "Aika, you too will be punished."

"What!" cried Aika. Peco's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Aika, you caused quite a scene today," replied Vyse coolly, Regrettably, you will have to help Urula and her apprentice, Anne, fix dinner tonight," Vyse finished. Urula and Hans, old friends from the days of saving the world, had recently rejoined Vyse's crew after a long time working to rebuild the once impoverished Valua, and had returned to their old posts. Anne, the daughter of Polly, one of Vyse's old crewmembers, had followed in her mother's footsteps and become a cook on the Delphinus.

"Awl! I hate cooking!" cried Aika.

"It's only for one day Aika, and for Moon's sake, put on some clothes!" Vyse retorted, and winked. She'd know he was only doing this for he sake of morale and that Vyse would make up for it later.

"Here, Aika, I brought you one of your outfits." Fina's voice came from the middle of the room. They turned around while Aika quickly donned her clothes.

Then, Vyse grinned widely, "All is well that ends well, now lets go out there and restore order to the Island." It was then that the others realized that the alarms were still on…

Later that day:

"Captain! I think you better see this!" Ley's voice rang out from the "Indy."

Vyse looked up from the resumes of sailors applying to be crewmembers of the legendary Delphinus. Vyse no longer had to seek out crew, everyone he needed came to him, and he just chose the best ones.

"Captain! Please come to the lookout tower!" This time Ley's message came through Vyse's personal communicator, so he knew it was urgent. The communicators were a gift from The Emperor of Yofutoma, Daigo, Vyse had 3, one on the bridge of the Delphinus, one on the watchtower of Crescent Isle, and Vyse's personal handheld unit. They used blue moonstones to allow instantaneous communication between them anywhere on Arcadia.

"Alright already!' muttered Vyse as he headed towards the elevator.

When Vyse arrived, Ley pointed towards a point in the sky with the warning: "Armed Esperantzan vessel approaching captain." Ley then offered Vyse the telescope.

"I'll zoom in," replied Vyse. As he manipulated the device's controls for a better view, he realized its gunports were closed (the universal sign of coming in peace), the flag on its mast was pure white (meaning diplomatic mission) and it indeed bore the Esperantzan insignia. "Raise the docks and set up a welcoming party," he told Ley, "I'll meet them there."

"Understood."

As Vyse descended the elevator down to the ground, Ley began transmitting his orders over the "Inty."

As the ship drew nearer, a crowd gathered around Vyse and his welcoming party. For security purposes, Crescent Isle had docks that could be dropped into lower sky as well as the underground port for the Delphinus and the Mari Tempe. Finally, the ship landed. A collective breath was drawn. From the deck of the small aircraft jumped a man in his mid thirties. He wore the traditional Esperantzan uniform and a kind smile.

Vyse smiled right back at him, "Welcome to Crescent Isle."

"Thank you, my friend, your kindness to this humble Esperantzan sailor is appreciated," said the stranger, "Now I know why Admiral Don holds you in regards so much higher than the already high regards Arcadia holds you in."

Vyse smiled warmly at him. They were in the meeting room, with tea and cookies, of course. The entire Island was probably listening in through the talking tubes.

The sailor continued, "Now that you have greeted me so warmly, you great rogues do not know my name. I am Gerard. My mission is to travel around Arcadia and give people of importance invitations to the opening ceremony for the new trade rout between Esperantza and Yofutoma. It's through the Dark Rift."

"Well," said Vyse, thank you for the invitation. I apologize, but we haven't yet introduced oursel…" Vyse paused, for Gerard had held up his hand.

"There is no need ta introduce yourselves my boy, I already know who you are. You are Vyse, the Legend, savior of Arcadia. The 'lass in orange on your right, is Aika, Queen of Rogues."

"'Queen' does not fit me!" complained Aika.

"Aye, it does fit you." Replied Gerard, "And, of course, the beauty on your left is Fortitude Fina, the last remaining Silvite."

Fina laughed, "Fortitude Fina, I like it."

"Of course!" replied Gerard; "You are the most important people on Arcadia! You are not only the leaders of the Blue Rogues, but the Black Pirates answer your call as well."

"Not really," replied Vyse, "The pirate fleet can only be assembled in dire emergencies."

Gerard gave them a toothy grin, "'O course. Anyway, 'yer invited to Esperantza a sevenday from now."

Vyse returned Gerard's smile, "We'll certainly consider it. In the meantime, why don't you stay the night and enjoy the hospitality of Crescent Isle."

"Thank you," replied Gerard, "that's very kind."

"Well," said a voice from outside the room, "Would you mind having an old friend for a night as well?"

"Sorry captain," Ley's Voice came through the talking tubes, "I thought it would be OK to let the Claudia dock, since they have a passport." The passport allowed a ship to dock and leave Crescent Isle freely. Only a select few had them.

Silhouetted in the doorway stood Gilder, a Blue Rogue looking for "The Good Life," whatever that was.

"Gilder!" exclaimed Vyse, "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited to Admiral Don's little party, and since your Island's on the way, I thought I'd drop by," laughed Gilder, "We meet again Gerard." Gerard nodded his head. "Can I stay the night too?" finished Gilder sheepishly.

"Of course, Gilder!" Vyse, Aika and Fina Answered at once.

"Good," replied the scoundrel, "Because my ship is in pretty bad shape. Could your crew help mine repair it?"

Vyse grinned. "Figures, what did you get yourself into this time, Gilder?"

Aika mock scowled at Vyse. "Oh, be nice, Vyse!" she said. "Now you better tell us what's wrong with the 'Claudia,' so that we can fix it," she continued in a syrupy voice, turning to Gilder.

"Everything," joked Gilder

"You said that last time!" returned Aika, just as humorously.

"You could give me hug, to make me feel better," Gilder peevishly replied.

"Not in your life, traitor! You've got Clara."

Vyse, amused, left the two at it and went with Fina to settle Gerard in and to see to the repairs of the Claudia.

2 Days Earlier:

Baltor, the Blackbearded, and one of the few Black pirates left on Arcadia, scowled down the barrel of a gun to its owner. "And just why have you come to me at this most inconvenient time?" he asked furiously.

The bearer of the gun, a man in his mid thirties, wearing the garb of the Esperantzan navy, smiled at him. "Well now, we couldn't just waltz onto your ship. You'd kill us. After all, we're on opposite sides of the law.

Baltor, almost placated, spoke again. "Well not exactly. I have pardon for most of my deeds. So why are you here?"

"I came with an invitation."

"Ta what?"

"The opening ceremony for the Dark Rift passage. Everyone of any importance will be there."

"Give me that!" Baltor scanned the document and nodded. "Thar'll be plenty of loot I assume. Alright, I'll be there."


	3. Pirates, Admirals, Royalty, etc

Sorry for the time it took to update and edit. My computer had some problems. Thanks to those of you who reviewed my fanfic and please do so in the future. The Prologue and Chapter 1 have been edited and Chapters two and three have been added. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Pirates, Admirals, Royalty and the Yofutoman drought

Tempus groaned. It had been five years since he had spotted that star, which had not been a star at all but a particularly large deposit of moon stones. He was still in that storm and he was so tired of turbulence. But it didn't matter; he had to go on, towards the rest of Arcadia.

Vyse smiled. It was a beautiful warm day in Esperantza and the bustling city-state was busier and more crowded than ever before. Gerrard had been right. Anyone and everyone of importance had come for the celebration.

"Finally, a smile!" Aika exclaimed, "You look good in suit you know." Aika was wearing a dress stolen from an upper city Valuan noble during the Great War 6 years ago. Even in a beautiful dress like that, Aika still looked very much the pirate.

Vyse grimaced, "I hate this gaudy thing." He wore the current fashionable men's garb, an orange skyseer, muskrat-hide jacket with his old sailors blue uniform underneath and a bow tie. He also wore purple Kaki pants. Whoever had thought up this fad must have been completely colorblind

Fina tried to comfort him, "But you have to wear a suit on such an occasion and you really do look good, Vyse." Fina looked positively stunning. She had dug up her old Silvite clothing and improved on it.

Vyse smiled at her, "I guess I'll have to manage."

"Good. Just ignore it and have fun," agreed Aika.

Vyse grinned. "Right lets find Don and pay our respects." They had yet to see their old friend and crewmember, the reliable sailor, navigator and current admiral of the Esperantzan navy.

Gilder nodded. "That's a good idea. We need to see Daigo, too." Gilder wore his usual red attire, although the smell of his cologne nearly suffocated passerby.

On that note, they headed towards the administrative building, a series of subterranean tunnels and above ground fortresses built during the Valuan occupation, where Don and Daigo were likely to be. When they arrived, they found they had to join a growing flow of traffic. 10 minutes later, they managed to find Don and Daigo in the grand office, a massive room that spilled out onto a balcony overlooking the docks. It had originally been a crashed freighter, and the new improvements still took on the shape of the stern of a sailing vessel. They waited politely until the two great leaders either noticed them or finished their conversation.

"I'm glad this is over," Don was saying, "And I'd be happy to reduce prices to boost your economy. Hopefully the opening of the rift and the festivities will raise the moral of your people."

"Yes, I hope so," Daigo replied, "You have my thanks for all your kindness. Our coffers are empty after spending so much money to transport large quantities of red moon stones and enforcing a strict quarantine on the Yofutoman people, so as not to start a worldwide panic."

Don nodded, "Your drought has been terrible. I understand that Mt. Kazai's lake itself has dried up."

At this, Vyse couldn't keep quiet. His exclamation of surprise must have been audible in Maramba. Yofutoma, the land of wind and water, EXPORTEDits excess of fine spring water. IT, of all places, could not have a drought.

Fortunately for Vyse, another old friend entered the room before Aika could scold. Emperor Enrique stood in the doorway.

Both Daigo and Don looked at the group; Enrique included, with a great look of pleasure on their faces. Don was the first to speak. "Welcome! My old friends! It is good to see that you could make it! The legendary Heroes Vyse, Aika, and Fina, The famous Gilder, the Unfettered, and of course, the Emperor of Valua, and my old commanding officer, Emperor Enrique."

Daigo began to spout a similar welcome, "Yes, it is good to see you all, my friends. Especially you, Brother Enrique,"-Enrique was married to Daigo's little sister.-"as I was expecting you."

Enrique nodded. "Yes, yes, I have the-"

-"Did Yofutoma really have a drought?" Vyse blurted out.

"Really Vyse," scolded Aika, "Your 24, grow up. Although… I want to hear this, too."

Whoo boy! This is a really bad dialogue. If the characters hear about this, I'm dead. All the characters sneak up behind DL3K and stab him with a giant spork Backup writer is blackmailed, err hired. -

We now return to our normal programming.

We now return to Eclipse, a Skies of Arcadia fanfic. In our last interlude, Vyse and Co. had just learned of Yofutoma's problems… Or perhaps this is just a false memory implanted by the backup author.

Daigo reluctantly nodded. "It was actually more of a weed problem. These weird plants started to grow everywhere and sucked up all of our water, we needed to use hundreds of red moonstones to burn them."

"We've tried to keep it quiet so as not to cause a panic…" Don added.

"Speaking of which," Enrique said, "I have the papers for the delivery of Valuan packaged foods via special riftbreaker courier. There will be no charge. It's a favor for my dear brother-in-law."

Daigo nodded, "Thank you, dear brother. Now that this is finally over, we need to get back on our feet."

"Vyse finally shook himself out of his stunned silence, "I'll help. We'd be glad to deliver supplies to Yofutoma, after all, the Delphinus can get places a lot faster than any other craft."

Daigo's face lit up. "You'd do that for my people?"

"Of course we would!" Aika put in. "We're your friends."

Fina nodded, "Yes."

Enrique smiled. "In that case, let us join the festivities."


	4. Clandestine Operation

Chapter 3: Clandestine Operation.

"And so, on this note, we open the rift channel to benefit all people of Arcadia! To trade! To a new world!" Daigo finished his speech, as Don, who had already spoken, activated the light buoeys that guided ships through the dark rift. It was a beutifull sight. For now, there was an anchored raft on each side of the channel throughout its length to guide ships and collect a minor maintnence fee, as the weather shielding that protected the channel was expensive. Vyse barely had time to make note of these facts before the roar of the crowd drowned out all thought.

After that, the hours flew by. The party that the city of esperantza threw was one of the best in recent memory, and was definitely on par with the party going on at the same time in Yofutoma. Vyse found himself awept away by several women (Akia and Fina included) for the dancing. By nightfall, Vyse was exhausted. Someone had been tugging on his arm for quit some time now. But he was just so tired…

"Vyse! Come on! Its an emergency!" Aika's voice final broke through to his fogged brain. The word "emergency" resonotaed in his skull. But he just couldn't make himself move. Then the water hit.

The shocking cold of having a bucket of ice water dumped on your head wakes you up pretty well, Vyse reflected as the Delphinus sailed towards the dark rift. According to Don and Fina, there was an unknown ship at the rift entrance. So as not to start a panic, Don hadn't announced anything. It was the Delphinus' mission to sneak away to investigate. An impersonator named Vize and his other actors would play Vyse, Aika, and Fina until they returned. No one else of importance could come. The few crew-members who, tired of the party, had returned to the Delphinus would have to do double duty to make up for those still dancing. Vyse was lucky that Ley, Peco, and Izoold, his Nasrean raider, were amoung those that had returned, although he really wished he had a helmsman, but both Akira and Simon were still partying.

"Capn'" Ley's voice rang out from the speaking tube. He had the attention of nmthe entire ship. "Mystery ship 30 leagues and closing. Oh my god! It looks like a…" Ley could not finish his sentence.

Vyse and his commanding officers exchanged worried glances. Ley had seen an awfull lot in his life. What could have scared the lookout so badly? They would soon find out.

As they neared the unknown ship, it became terribly obvious exactly what had scared Ley so much; Even little Peco was struggling against his gunner's belt inside the main canon. Before them yawed the larest ship they had ever seen, or atleast it would have been if the two lowest decks hadn't been ripped off. Tattered sail hung from fished masts. Corroded metal plates revealed rotting wood and half eaten husks of meat. It was a ghost ship.

"What should we do?" Fina wondered aloud. "I don't want to be cursed."

"We go exploring," Vyse replied, "I'll make sure you don't get cursed."

Fina smiled. "I believe you Vyse." Fina said with a smile. At this point, Aika's elbow wedged itself in Vyse's stomach.

Vyse rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure you don't get cursed either Aika."

Vyse shivered. He had been on ships all his life. Yet, on this ship, he was hopessly lost. It was a labrynth, and a creepy one at that. Small bones lay everwhere. The stench of rotting wood permeated his nostrils. And, worst of all, Shadows danced in the corners of his eyes. Smething was following him. He was sure of it. But whenever he turned, nothing was there.

Vyse sighed, "Lets go back to the Delphinus," he said resignedly.

"Vyse!" Aika exclaimed, "That's all well and good, but how do we get back?"

Vyse groaned. "I have no idea."

"I guess we have to head onward," Fina sighed. She looked like a ghost herself. (She had been very vigerous at the party.) Aika looked just as bad, and it was common knowledge that she was terrified of ghosts. Vyse led them off again. They couldn't afford much of a break, after all.

They continused on for what seemed like hours. Finally, they arrived at an ornate door inlayed with strange black gems and covered in strange patterns. Vyse opened it. Suddenly, the shadows in the corner of his eye leapt at him and everything went black.

Fina awoke with a pounding headache. She was leaning against something soft, wait, no, make that two soft somethings. She then noticed that she couldn't see. A black substance surrounded her eyes. Was it a hankerchief? She could hear though… There were voices. Two of them, a male and a female. Wait, the male was saying something.

"You shouldn't have done that, Marr! What if they were emissaries of peace?"

"Then why were they sneaking around our ship like a bunch of common thieves?" came the angry response.

The male voice sounded exasperated now, "MARR! We don't know who these people are! They might be here to help us! And we need all the help we can get!"

"Fine! Why don't I wake them up?"

"That's what I've been telling you to do! Listen to your superior officer!"

The person known as Marr let out an angry sigh, "Fine, Tempus! But don't say I didn't warn you!"

A shadow came over to Fina and released her blind folds. It turned out to be a girl of about 17. She made a strange gesture, and Fina became fully alert, and her headache disappeared. She looked around. Behind this strange girl, stood a strange young man of about 23. He wore flowing black robes and had a shock of blue hair. The girl wore a tight-fitting suit of black armor that glowed with eerie black light. She had a demonic mane of blood red. Fina felt the soft things behind her move.

Vyse and Aika, got up, and turned to help Fina and confront their captors.

Vyse was the first to speak, "Who are you and why are you keeping us here?" He asked, reaching for his sword, then suddenly dropping his hand, "Err, where is here?"

The strange man spoke, "You are on my ship, Spirit of the Apocalypse, My name is Tempus Augustus. And this is my sister, Nesmaria Augustus." Vyse nodded and Tempus continued, "I apologize for my sister's rash actions. Please forgive us, we need your help.

"We're blue rogues," Fina said, "we always help the needy."

"I am very glad to hear that, for very needy and all of Arcadia is in-," Tempus started to say but,

"You gotta help us!" Marr interrupted, "or the Blackens will kill us everyone! EV-ER-Y-ONE!"

"MARR!" Tempus called the girl to order.

"What are Blackens?" Vyse asked, rather concerned now.

Tempus spoke one word, "Gigas," and collapsed.

Tempus groaned, and tried to get up, but a firm hand held him down. He opened his eyes expecting to see Marr. Instead he saw a young girl of about 14, she wore a black and yellow blouse under a white knee length jacket embroidered with a green and a silver circle on the right breast. The girl in orange whom he had met on his ship was also there. This thought immediately reminded him of his responsibilities. "My ship!"

"Don't worry about that," the girl in orange reassured him, "we have your ship safely docked at crescent Isle and your crew has already fully recovered."

"Marr"

"She's fine too, we had to keep her out of here though, she was in hysterics. By the way, I'm Aika, and this is the Delphinus' doctor, Maria," Continued the girl in orange.

"You, on the other hand, are not fine," Maria pointed her finger at him, "You're all skin and bones, your body lacks over thirty important nutrients, you have a severe case of sleep deprivation and you still haven't slept it off. What did you do, live off of curia crystals?"

"Something like that," Tempus muttered.

"Well don't you DARE do it again!"

"Yes mom"

Maria bristled and left the room in a huff, muttering something about getting Marr.

Aika smiled and told Tempus not to worry, Maria was actually a very kind person, she was just worried about him. "She used to be the most shy and demure thing you'd ever see. She's grown a lot, and to be honest, she gets like this whenever she has a serious patient, but she's the best doctor in all of Arcadia."

Just then, the door burst open and Marr came in crying "Tempus! YOUR OK! YOUR OK! YOUR OK!" She then proceeded to hug him with incredible vigor.

"Yes Marr, I'm ok, just leave a little room to breath," He replied. Just then, The man and the other woman he had met on his ship came in.

The man spoke first, "I'm Vyse," he said, "and this is Fina." The clothing they wore was very different then what they had been wearing Tempus had first met them. He thought he recognized the girl, Fina, as a Silvite, although her clothes had been tailored to be more practical than traditional Silvite clothing. The man, Vyse, wore a simple blue shirt and black pants, a sailor's uniform. He also wore a glass eye patch. Now that was a rather strange fashion statement. Tempus was sure it had some practical use, for instance, it had a moonstone lens.

"You are the ones who will help us?" Tempus asked. Fina nodded, Tempus continued, "Then I better tell you what this is all about."


End file.
